Baby steps
by camillawalshx
Summary: It's obvious Connie Beauchamp and Jacob Masters are into each other. what happens when Connie takes Grace out for dinner and decides to invite Jacob, is this the beginning of a new chapter for the two of them or does heartbreak lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

He had stolen her heart. No question about it. She had fallen madly in love with him. He was the first thing she thought about in the morning and the last before she fell asleep, usually dreaming about him, his touch, and his smile. She knew, he was the one.

She too had his heart. The way she swept elegantly across the hospital floor, the way her smile lit up his world, the way he thought about her, her laugh, she was all he wanted, all he needed to finally feel complete. She was the last piece.

She walked through the busy ED on a dreaded Monday morning hair tied into a neat ponytail. She walked past the reception desk without even acknowledging anyone present and went straight to her office. She stopped outside it and glanced at the plaque on the door 'Mrs Connie Beauchamp clinical lead and lead consultant in emergency medicine'. She smiled and entered her office put her bag down and returned to the ED floor picking up patients notes.

He walked into the locker room greeted by an array of 'hello's and 'good mornings' nodding in response as he headed to his locker 'staff nurse masters' he put his bag and jacket away before heading on to the floor of the ED. He laid eyes on her. "Morning queen b" he said smiling. "Good morning staff nurse masters, and it's Mrs Beauchamp." She reminded him. She liked formality and professionalism in the work place….but out of work was another story.

Connie and Jacob worked through their shift, occasionally glancing at each other. Neither knew how much the other longed for something to happen. Jacob kept hinting but Connie knocking him back. It had been a while since Sam, graces dad had left… 6 years to be exact. She had grieved for the loss of their marriage. Grace had been to America with her dad for a while because Sam's mother though Connie couldn't cope but when Grace became more demanding than ever she realised she needed to be home with her mum.

"So sweetcheecks how about we go for a drink, celebrate another Monday done?" Jacob asked Connie smiling. Luckily Connie was in a good mood. But had plans. "Sorry staff nurse masters, as interesting and lovely that would have been I have plans, I said I would take grace to the new restaurant in town. A little treat for getting through the term at school without being expelled" she laughed referring to when grace had been expelled from a few schools. Connie longed for Jacob to invite himself along but there was silence. 'It's now or never' she thought to herself. "Why don't you join us?" she suggested. Jacob was stunned.

Was this happening? Was this a date? Did she feel the same? 'Only one way to find out' "I'd like that, I'll pick you both up at…7?" he said looking at his watch. "Sounds good, see you then" Connie said before leaving.

She went home and got changed, she put on a fitted black dress that went to her knee. She paired it up with a pair of black heels and gold jewellery. She went into graces room to find her wearing a pink dress and white tights with a pair of gold glitter shoes with a small heel. "Gracie, you look great" she said going and sitting on graces bed. "So do you" grace said smiling. "Remember when Jacob gets here-""yes mum I know, don't be silly and best behaviour." Grace interrupted. Connie smiled. "Do you like Jacob?" she asked her mum. "Yes darling otherwise I wouldn't have invited him for dinner." Connie replied. "Mum I mean like like him?" grace said making it clear what she meant.

Connie laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then" grace laughed. Connie didn't argue but before she had the chance to change the subject there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it "grace said bolting for the door.

 ** _So how will dinner go? Will Connie and Jacob reveal all to each other? Let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob drove Connie and Grace to the restaurant Connie had mention earlier. They were sat in the restaurant eating and talking about work and school. Jacob was great with grace and grace seemed to love Jacob. A few minutes of listening to grace and Jacob chatting grace excused herself to go to the bathroom giving her mum a glare. When grace left Jacob looked at Connie "you look beautiful Connie" he said. "You're not too bad yourself Jacob" she said. "Grace is lovely, you brought her up so well" he replied trying to wriggle out of the awkward not knowing where they stood with each other silence. "I do try my best but she can be a handful sometimes" Connie said Jacob laughed and said he didn't believe her. Grace returned from the bathroom and sat back down next to Connie. "So has she told you then?" Grace asked. Connie shot her the death stare. "Told me what?" Jacob asked with a big cheesy grin on his face. He could tell him and grace were going to get along well. "How much she likes you" Grace said innocently. "Oh, no she hasn't actually" he replied. Connie blushed, for once she was speechless. Her daughter was meddling in her love life. "Mum!" grace said putting her fork down on her plate. "Or I will" she said. Connie laughed "do you believe me now?" Connie said referring back to grace being a handful Jacob nodded. "But you still haven't told me how much you like me queen b" Jacob responded leaning on the table. Again Connie blushed. But she leaned in to and kissed him. Grace squirmed "okay I said tell not show." She said and Connie and Jacob began laughing. "Does this mean you're going out now?" she asked. Jacob looked at Connie with raised eyebrows. "I guess it does" she said.

Later on when everyone had finished eating Jacob drove Connie and grace back home and joined them for a coffee (grace having a hot chocolate) Connie decided to let grace watch tv in her room while her and Jacob talked downstairs. "Well ive never seen you so quiet sweet cheeks." He said with another cheesy smile on his face. "I wouldn't get used to it "she replied sitting down on her large sofa. Jacob sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Stay here tonight?" she asked. Jacob nodded "whatever you want" he said. Connie turned on the tv and a short while later grace was asleep in bed so Jacob and Connie got to do whatever they wanted (I'll leave that to your imagination)

The following morning Connie woke to the sound of her alarm. She quickly silenced it and got out of bed, wrapping a robe around her slim frame. She looked back to her bed. And noticed Jacob was still sleeping. She slipped downstairs and made two mugs off coffee and some toast before heading back up. She gently woke Jacob up. "Morning sweet cheeks" he said glancing at Connie. "Morning, did you sleep okay?" she asked. Jacob sat up and took a mug out of connives hands. "I slept more than okay with you sleeping next to me," he said winking. Connie laughed. "We better get ready for work. I'm going to get grace up" she said as she got up and left the room.

After a few minutes Connie returned to find Jacob still in bed. "Jacob come on, you need to get wriggle on especially if you want a hot shower, between me and grace you might just have to have a cold one" she said as she watched him make his way over to her. He put him hands on her waist and pulled her closer "or we could shower together" he said leading her out of the room.

 ** _Sorry it's a short chapter, ive not got too much time at the minute to update._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to update: ive not had much time to myself with it being Christmas and with a big exam coming up but I'm hoping I'm going to be able to update before the exam. I'm going to move this story along a few weeks (so it is more interesting)_**

Connie and Jacob had been dating for a few weeks and the staff in the ED were starting to get suspicious. Jacob had been staying over at Connie's that much that she had suggested he moved in which he accepted.

It was Friday evening and Connie had been sat in her office for an hour or so. Jacob was working in cubicles when he heard graces voice saying hello to various staff. Jacob popped his head out from the cubical he was in "hey, if you're looking for your mum she's in her office" he said Grace nodded and headed to her mother's office.

Walking into the office she threw her bag on the floor and took her phone out of her pocket. She then slumped herself down on the couch. "Good day grace?" Connie asked. Grace nodded "it was okay" she responded bluntly. Connie sighed knowing she wasn't going to get much out of her daughter so she carried on with some paper work.

A short while later grace facetimed her dad who lived in New York. They chatted for a while and Connie tuned out but one part of the convosation caught Connie's attention "so grace, I was wondering how you would feel about coming and living with me?" Sam asked. Connie's head shot up. But she didn't say anything. Grace looked excited about this new adventure. "Really?" she asked. Connie knew if Sam got his way grace would go but she knew that grace was strong willed when she wanted to be too. "You'll have to make sure it's okay with your mum of course but if you want to." Grace looked at Connie. "No" Connie said. "Muuumm it's not fair!" grace started, not to the surprise of Connie Sam made his excuses to end the call leaving Connie to deal with a very annoyed and upset grace. "I said no and I mean it. Grace you don't need to go to America. You can go for visits you know you can but you're not going to stay" Connie said trying to reason with her. "But you've not told me why I can't!" grace yelled. At this point many people in the ED could hear the shouting. Jacob was walking down the corridor when he heard the shouting so decided to go and see what was happening.

"Do you like everyone hearing your conversations queen bee?" he asked as he walked in but he soon felt tension. "Grace that's enough." Connie said sternly although grace wasn't having any of it. "If you don't let me then I'll tell everyone about you and Jacob." She said trying to blackmail her mother. Just as Connie was about to reply Jacob laughed. Connie and grace shot him the same look. Jacob then stopped knowing he had both the girls' attention. "Right what on earth is going on?" he asked. "Grace wants to move to America with her dad." Connie said simply. "But she's not letting me" grace argued. Connie went to argue but Jacob signalled for her not to. Instead he went and sat next to grace. "Go on" he said. He waited for grace to move or question something. She looked at him blankly. "You said if she didn't let you that you were going to tell everyone about us" he said. Grace again didn't move. Jacob knew he had made an impression with grace.

"You see I know that you know your mums protecting you don't you?" he asked. Grace nodded and looked to the floor. "Answer me this Gracie. Who's been there when you've been ill?" he asked. "Mum" she replied. "When you've been upset?" Jacob asked "mum" grace answered again. "When you've needed something? Who's provided for you? Worked so hard so you can have the finer things in life? Made sure you come first even if you don't think so?" he asked. Grace looked at Jacob. And then to Connie before running over to her mum and hugging her. "I'm sorry mum" grace said. Connie rubbed her daughters back "it's okay why don't we go home and talk about it properly?" grace nodded. The girls and Jacob got their things then walked out of the ED. Grace was in the middle and when they were walking out she grabbed both Connie's and Jacobs's hands. Connie and Jacob knew everyone would know for sure but they didn't mind. Jacob picked grace up and swung her onto his back and put an arm round Connie's waist before leaving the ED.


	4. Chapter 4

**_First update of 2016! Hope everyone had a good Christmas and good start to 2016_**

 ** _I'm really excited to post this chapter!_**

It had been a few months since the ED staff had found out that Connie and Jacob were seeing each other, but that hadn't stopped Connie's icy exterior from melting. Grace had gone to America to visit her dad over the summer for two weeks and today she was coming back. That morning Connie woke and was pacing round the room biting her fingernails. "Con stop pacing everything's fine you'll make yourself ill worrying so much" Jacob said as he got out of bed and put his arms round her slim waist. "What if she wants to stay there for good?" she questioned. Thinking about the ifs or buts. "we can deal with that when she gets home" Jacob replied. "your fussing over nothing and you know it" he added. Connie broke away from him and ran to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. "I told you you'd make yourself ill" Jacob smirked. Connie brushed her teeth and headed downstairs, Jacob hot on her heels.

"So Mrs Beauchamp what do you want to do on our morning off?" Jacob asked as he made some toast for him and Connie while she made the coffee. Connie thought for a moment "I need to finish buying graces birthday presents" she said Jacob rolled his eyes as he brought Connie her toast and sat down. "Don't you already have everything? New phone, new bag, new shoes, mini make up set, new headphones, new clothes, what more could she possibly want?" he asked. Connie shrugged "I don't know I just want to get her some smaller presents like DVD's and some jewellery." She said coldly. "Why are you being blunt today?" Jacob asked Connie again just shrugged.

Later on they went and picked up the rest of graces presents and Connie seemed to be in a better mood. Jacob had to go to work in the afternoon so Connie agreed she would pop by with grace once she had picked her up from the airport. It was only 2 and Connie had two more hours to kill before going and picking grace up so she decided to browse Facebook for a while and see if anything interesting was happening. Of course Connie being Connie didn't have any of the ED staff on her Facebook apart from Jacob who was always posting pictures of the two and tagging her in them for her friends to see. When Connie logged on to Facebook she noticed a message she clicked on it to open it " _Connie! Long-time no see doll! I think a catch up is more than overdue. I and ben are down in London soon for a week so we could always meet up. You need to give me a text so I have your new number (lost most of my contacts a while back). Speak soon, Meghan x"_

Connie red the message her eyes darting around the page a smile crept on to her face as she typed the reply agreeing to meet up. She then text Meghan on her phone so she had her number and could call her when she was in London. Connie then got a bit side tracked looking through emails and Facebook and soon time had come to go and pick grace up.

She grabbed her signature leather biker jacket and her bag and got in her car. She put her bag on the passenger seat before texting Jacob to let her know she was on her way to the airport. She sighed as she started the car. The drive was only ten minutes so it didn't take long for Connie to get there. When she did she found which terminal she needed to meet grace at and stood waiting. The more time passed the more worried Connie become. The flight was late landing. Connie began to panic but as she did a large group of people began to spill from the terminal. Her eyes skimmed for grace who was running up to her mum with her suitcase following. "Hi darling did you have a good time?" Connie said as she hugged her daughter. "Yea it was great" grace said as she took Connie's hand and they headed back to the car. Grace got into the back of the car because Connie didn't let her sit in the front yet. And Connie put her suitcase in the boot then hoped back behind the wheel.

The two chatted as Connie drove to the hospital to meet Jacob. "Mum?" grace asked looking at her mum in the rear-view mirror "grace?" Connie replied glancing her eyes over to the mirror. "I want to live in America with dad" grace said. Connie's heart dropped she dreaded this. "Not now grace" Connie said bluntly. "But mum –"grace began. "NOT NOW GRACE" Connie shouted as she looked into the mirror. As she did she took her attention of the road for a second too long. Another car came along side Connie's and collided flipping Connie's car over. The car kept rolling until it hit a Holt.

 ** _Sorry but most of that chapter was just filler leading up to the accident!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all for your reviews, So Sorry it's taken so long to update this but ive been quite ill_**

"Mum" Grace moaned once she had realised what had happened. When Connie didn't respond grace began to panic "mum! "Grace shouted. She couldn't see her mother but couldn't move because the car was on its side. She spotted her phone close to her and tried to reach it. She tried but could quite reach. She took her seatbelt off and moved a little as she managed to reach it she felt a pain in her back causing her to fall back into her previous position. She quickly rang 999 and explained what had happened.

Back at the hospital Charlie had just heard the news about the rtc and who was involved. Jacob was in the staff room trying to phone Connie to find out where she was and why it had taken so long to get back from the airport. Charlie entered the room to find Jacob pacing. "Ive got a bad feeling about this Charlie. She said she wouldn't be long, she was meant to be here ages ago." He explained. "Jacob," Charlie started. "I think you better sit down" Jacobs's eyes met Charlies. "What's going on?" he asked as he sat on one of the stools. "Connie and grace have been in an accident. Their on their way in but for obvious reasons you can't treat them or the other patients involved, so if you want to take time out from work to be with Connie and grace that's fine but if you want to work then you will be asked to stay away from resus." Charlie explained. Jacob had many questions that needed answering but he knew Charlie wouldn't have them now. He made his mind up in that split second. "It's a no brainer. Ill phone Robyn and get her to come in and I'll be in resus with Connie and grace." He said as he got up and left.

"Constance Beauchamp 35, laceration to the right tib and forehead unconscious at the scene bp 150/90, heart rate 70 beats per minute. Looks like a fractured collarbone, neck and spinal board requested to be on the safe side"

"Grace Beauchamp 11, banged her head in the accident, lower back pain, neck was cleared at the scene. Bp140/90 heart rate 83 beats per minute 100mg of paracetamol given during journey. Grace rang the ambulance and stayed very calm" Dixie and Ian said as they passed over to the Ed team grace gave a nervous smile to Charlie who had already worked out who was going with who "cal, Louise and me with Connie, Robyn Ethan and lofty with grace please. Anyone else not in cubical waiting for the other patients please." Charlie said looking over at Rita to make sure everything on that side was taken care of.

On their way out Dixie and Ian spotted a nervous looking Jacob. "Jacob mate, go with grace. Connie's not awake yet and someone will come and get you when she is but grace needs you now." Dixie said. "Your right thanks" Jacob said as he followed the team into resus. "I think that's the least ive ever heard him say" Ian said as they left.

(I'm going to skip the medical bits because I'm not a doctor unfortunately and even thought ive watched casualty for years I don't know the protocol and don't want to write rubbish)

 ** _I'm going to leave it there so I have enough to write the next chapter_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you for all the reviews as always, and messages! Here is the next chapter of my story._**

Connie had no serious injuries other than her broken arm and a cut on her forehead which needed stiches. Grace had been checked over and was fine. "Can I see mummy now?" Grace asked as her and Jacob walked through the hospital. "Not yet" Jacob said Grace rolled her eyes. Jacob spotted Robyn who had just finished her shift heading their way. "Hey! Jacob, Connie's woken up she's just having an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding but you should be able to see her soon." Robyn said. Jacob nodded and then looked at Grace who had a hopeful look on her face. "I don't think it's a good idea Gracie your mum will be tired and will probably want to rest but I will bring you first thing in the morning to see her" Jacob said. "You're going?" Robyn quizzed. "Ive got to look after grace" Jacob replied putting an arm around Connie's daughter. "Why don't I take mini Beauchamp home and bring her back with me on my way in tomorrow. You stay with Connie for abit then do what you need to do anyway, I think Grace will have more fun eating pizza and watching frozen compared to spending the night with you. I mean come on Jacob you look like death warmed up." Robyn said. Grace laughed noticing how true it was. "Can I please Jacob?!" Grace asked. Jacob nodded. "I hope you know what you let yourself in for! And you be good!" he said giving Grace a hug before she and Robyn left.

Jacob waited a while until Cal left the room Connie was staying in before he entered. "Hey you! How are you feeling?" Jacob asked as he entered. Connie gave a weak smile "to be fair I'm not in too much grace not with you?" Connie said realising Grace wasn't there and becoming panicked. "Babe its fine she's fine not a cut or scratch on her, she save you, you know that. She rang the ambulance and was so brave. She's staying at Robyn's tonight." Jacob said holding Connie's hand. Connie instantly relaxed. "Have you eaten Jacob?" Connie's asked feeling hungry. Jacob shook his head. "Want a sandwich?" he asked "for once yes, anything but egg please" she said "okay sweet cheeks" Jacob laughed as he left to get the food.

As Jacob left Charlie entered. "Hey how are you-"he began. "I'm fine I just want to get out of here" Connie laughed butting in. "I heard you had a scan?" Charlie quizzed looking at Connie's patient notes. "Yea it was an ultrasound, they didn't let me see the screen-"Connie began. "Oh Connie I'm sorry" Charlie said as he read her notes. Connie sat up a little confused. "Hmm?" she murmured. Charlie's eyes flicked over to Connie. "About the baby" he said raising his eyebrows. "What?" Connie's asked. Then it hit her. Why they didn't let her see the screen. "I'm sorry you lost the baby" Charlie said sitting next to Connie on the bed. "You didn't know did you?" he added. She shook her head a tear falling down her face.

"Cal said he wanted to speak to me and Jacob together and I guess that's why" she said letting it sink in. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Charlie said. Connie shook her head resting it on Charlie's shoulder. "You weren't to know I wasn't aware Charlie" she said softly. "You're not angry?" he asked. "Not at you "she said knowing her temper would get the better of her at some point. Her tears began to get more frequent and her sobs started to become louder as it sunk in what had happened. She had lost a baby she knew nothing about. She hated the fact she didn't know she was pregnant. "Do you want me to get Jacob?" Charlie asked already knowing the answer. Connie nodded

Charlie walked out of the room and put his hand to his head. As he did Jacob returned. "Charlie?" he asked noticing the fellow nurse looked concerned. "Connie needs you. She has something to tell you. But she needs your support" Charlie said bluntly but sympathetically. Jacob bolted into the room and put the sandwiches down on the table. "Con what's the matter?" he asked concerned. "What's happened?" Connie couldn't look at him "I lost our baby and I didn't even know" she said. "It's all my fault" she sobbed. Jacob pulled her close and kissed the top of her head letting a tear roll down his check. "You're not to blame Connie. Like you said you didn't know" he replied simply unsure what to say. "You don't hate me?" Connie asked feeling vulnerable. "Not one bit I could never hate you sweet cheeks" he replied holding her closer.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Robyn brought grace into work and went to the staff room. "Hey Jacob have you been home yet? You still look shattered" She asked as she noticed his tired looking eyes. He tried not to look at her but she knew something was still bugging him as he shook his head " it's nothing, let's go see your mum then Grace" he said dismissing Robyn's concerned look. Jacob took grace to see connie but she was sleeping so they sat chatting for a while. "She's been crying." Grace said as she recognised tear stains down Connies face Jacob sighed he didn't know if connie would want to tell grace or not " your mums been through a lot, she's better, she'll be allowed home later today but she's still got to get better okay ?" Grace nodded "she will have days when she'll cry and be moody because she's tired but you have to know it's nothing you've done okay?" Grace nodded "why might she cry?" She asked. "Well, it's complicated but I'm sure she'll tell you in her own time grace, I'm not sure I should tell you" he said taking graces hand. Grace nodded " she's not ill is she?" She added Jacob shook his head " nothing like that don't worry" Jacob said putting graces mind at rest for a bit. Grace rested her head on Jacobs shoulder and they chatted like that for a bit until they realised connie had woken up. " well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes" she said as she tried to sit but but struggled as she was in pain "hey take it easy" Jacob said as he rose to help her. Grace smiled, she hadn't known Jacob long at all but had gotten to know him well enough to know he would take care of connie

"Am I getting a cuddle off my favourite princess then?" Connie asked when Jacob sat back down. Grace jumped off her seat and went to hug her mum being gentle. " are you okay?" She asked grace sensing something was wrong. " yea, I just can't wait to have you home" grace said smiling. "Do me a favour and get me a coffee, I need a word with Jacob babe" connie asked, grace nodded and skipped out of the room

"Are we telling her about, well the thing or not?" Jacob asked connie nodded" she's going to latch on somethings happened, she's 12 now it's time I stopped protecting her and started treating her more her age" Jacob went and took Connie's hand " if your sure" he said stroking her hand "I am baby" connie reassured.

I know this chapters short but in going to be updating again soon but I'm breaking this chapter up a bit X


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe came into the room and checked Connie's notes. "Is there any news on the other driver and passengers" Connie asked, figuring if anything had have happened they should have mentioned it by now. "Hasn't anyone told you?" Zoë asked. "Told me what? Jesus this department is absolute rubbish at communication." Connie muttered. At that moment grace opened the door but realised Zoë was talking so decided to wait until Zoë had left so she could hear what was going on before re-entering.

"It was Sam." Zoe said "what was?" Connie questioned confused. "Sam was driving the other car, he had been drinking, heavily, he was way over the limit." Zoe informed. Grace wanted to run but just as she was about to she heard her mother speak "how is he? Is he okay?" Connie asked concerned. Zoe's moved and sat on the end of Connie's bed.

"I'm sorry con, he passed away, his body couldn't cope with the impact, we did what we could you know we did." Zoe said placing her hand on Connie's knee. At that moment Connie's eyes locked with grace. "Shit!" she muttered knowing grace had heard everything just as Jacob was about to get up grace began running dropping Connie's coffee on the floor.

Jacob exited the room and shouted max to clean the spilled coffee up before going after grace. She had ran out of the hospital and was running down the road. Jacob easily caught up with her but didn't say anything just picked up her up to stop her running before carrying her back to the hospital with her kicking and screaming.

It felt like they had been gone an eternity when Jacob arrived back with grace Zoë decided to leave them to it "I'll come back in a little bit " she said Connie and Jacob both said thanks to Zoë before turning their attention to grace who was sat on Jacobs knee now tired out. "How much did you hear?" Connie asked figuring that was the best place to start. "All of it "grace said bluntly. Connie looked to Jacob unsure what to do, she was in shock about Sam's death as much as grace was. "Grace in life these things happen, not because it's fair because to be frank it's not fair that you've lost your dad so young, but it's done to make you a stronger person and because it's happened doesn't mean that it's anyone's fault. Okay?" Jacob said placing his arm around the petite girl. She nodded before beginning to cry. Connie swung her legs off the bed carefully and sat in the chair next to Jacob. She rubbed Graces knee gently and grace looked at her mum "I'm sorry for running off" she said realising it wasn't the best thing to do "it's okay darling I'm just glad Jacob managed to bring you back." Connie replied.

Later that day just as expected Connie was discharged from hospital and was allowed to go home on the condition that her and Jacob were to take time off work together, to make sure Connie was better and, to come to terms with the miscarriage which they hadn't manage to tell grace about yet and to arrange and attend Sam's funeral. Connie was reluctant but agreed knowing graces welfare was the most important thing.

When they arrived home grace spotted the presents Connie had gotten for her but decided not to open them yet "why not grace?" Jacob asked when grace said she wasn't opening them "because it's my birthday soon and because I want to have a really big surprise" grace said laughing "well you're the most sensible twelve year old I know" Jacob joked. Grace then went upstairs to change. "We can't tell her now, about the miscarriage, but we will soon, I promise" Connie said feeling tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Hey come on you its okay." Jacob soothed "this isn't just about the baby is it?" he asked to which Connie shook her head "I'm sorry" she said Jacob cuddled her "you have nothing to be sorry for, you and Sam have a child together , there would have always been some sort of love and care for him, because he is the father of your daughter Connie, and the way you feel now is nothing be sorry for its only natural sweet cheeks" Jacob reassured making Connie laugh in the process "I love you Jacob masters" Connie said resting her head on Jacobs chest "I love you too Connie Beauchamp " Jacob replied


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours passed since Connie Jacob and grace arrived home, grace was in her room on her iPod and Jacob was cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door. Jacob opened the door to see no other than jac Naylor stood there. "You must be Jacob, I'm jac" she said looking Jacob up and down before stepping inside the house. "Connie's told me a lot about you, all good things mind, she's through there in the lounge I'll let grace know your here "he said smiling. Jac nodded heading into the lounge. "Jac? What are you doing here?" Connie asked. Jac laughed "I came to see how you're doing after the accident and you know, Sam I though Grace might want these" jac said holding up a gift bag. "Auntie Jac!" grace said running up to jac and hugging her. Jac and Connie both noticed grace had been crying. Jac sat down on the opposite side of the sofa so grace could sit in between her and Connie.

"Gracie have you been crying?" Connie asked. Grace nodded before letting a few tears slip down her cheeks. Connie pulled her into a hug "I miss him, I looked at his photo on my iPod and it made it all real, he's gone and I'm not going to see him again" grace cried. Jac rubbed graces back "you know grace, your dad would be so proud of you for telling us that, we can help you come to terms with him passing, and it's okay to miss him, me auntie jac and Jacob are going to be here for you it's okay baby girl" Connie said soothingly. Grace sat up and wiped her tears away. "Better?" jac asked. Grace nodded, jac then handed her the gift bag she had brought with her. "More presents?" she asked. Connie laughed "I and Jacob got her some for when she came back from America but she doesn't want to open them" she explained to jac. "Oh well you've got to open these, there special" jac said smiling.

Grace took one of the presents out. It was a box, she opened it and found a lot of random items in there, and she looked to jac confused. "it's called a hug in a box," she explained "hot chocolate for when you need cheering up, a teddy bear for you to cuddle when you're worried, a diary for you to write your feelings in, a locket for you to remember you are always loved and a photograph of you,, your mum and dad for you to remember the good times and know he is always on your heart" she explained. Grace smiled "I love it!" she sized hugging jac. "There's more" jac said pointing in the bag as grace put the locket on. Grace unwrapped the next gift, a big bar of galaxy chocolate, grace laughed when she opened it "well chocolate make us all feel better in moderation" jac explained before laughing. "Grace go pop those in your room I need to have a chat with your auntie jac" Connie said as grace nodded and headed upstairs feeling much better.

Once the coast was clear of grace Connie broke down in tears jac moved over and hugged Connie tight "hey come on, Connie Beauchamp doesn't cry, hats got you in a state like this?" jac asked knowing it wasn't just Sam's death that caused Connie to be upset "I erm, I was pregnant." Connie sobbed. Jac sighed "was?" she repeated back Connie nodded "I lost it after the accident" she explained "oh con" jac sighed again "does grace-" she began "no , we were going to tell her but then zoe came in and told us about Sam, I can't tell her yet but I will, when its right" she said. "I'm here if you need anything, remember that, you don't need to pretend with me Connie" jac said smiling "thank you" Connie said.

"Dinners ready" Jacob shouted. Jac took this as her que to leave as grace came running down the stairs "I'll leave you to it, remember if you need anything" she said looking at Connie then grace "even if it's a chat, call me, anytime okay?" both nodded and agreed "thanks jac, see you soon" Connie said hugging jac before she left.

Jacob Connie and grace sat down to eat Jacob had made macaroni cheese as it was graces favourite "this is amazing thank you jay" Connie said as she ate her dinner "I second that" grace said laughing "anything to make my two favourite girls happy" Jacob laughed as he ate.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since jac had been to see Connie and grace, and Sam's parents had flown in from America to arrange Sam's funeral. Grace had been opening up more to Connie and Jacob about how she was feeling and when she was missing her dad and so was Connie, she had explained to grace the different kind of love she had for Sam and that she would still miss him.

"Grace is there anything you fancy doing today?" Connie asked as they had been off work since the accident and didn't return until after the funeral. "Not really" grace said shrugging her shoulders. Connie sighed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she was about to call grace down from her room Jacob appeared in the kitchen "more con" he said wrapping his arms around her waist "morning" she replied cuddling into him. Just then her phone bleeped, she pulled away to see who had text her, she read the text before turning back to Jacob. "I think it's time we tell her" she said simply. "About the miscarriage?" Jacob asked trying to sensitive as Connie was still getting over it herself. Connie nodded as her eyes welled up. "Come here, it's going to be okay" Jacob soothed pulling his girlfriend into his embrace. Connie wiped away her tears "I know, I know. I just worry that's all" Connie whispered.

After breakfast Connie grace and Jacob got ready for their day "mummy what are we going to do today?" grace asked. Jacob looked at Connie and raised his eyebrows. Connie laughed before saying "we're going to see jac because she's got the day off and she said Emma's missing you" grace's face lit up, she loved seeing Emma. "Grace why don't you go and get your coat and your shoes because we will be setting off in a minute" Connie added. Grace nodded before heading upstairs. Connie went to get her coat and slipped her shoes on "Connie is that really a good idea?" Jacob asked "why wouldn't it be we can tell grace while were there, jac knows what to say at the right time unlike me" Connie said facing Jacob. "You really think so? You do know the right thing to say to her con, but you need to time it right and do you think being around Emma is going to help you?" he prodded worried being around a young child would upset Connie further. "It's not about me Jacob, grace needs to know and it doesn't matter about Emma, I'm going to have to face it sooner or later" she hissed. "Sorry" she whispered realising by the look on Jacobs face she'd been a bit harsh. "as lo0ng as you're okay with it then that's all that matters, I just don't want anything to upset you sweet cheeks" Jacob said as he put his coat on. Before Connie could reply grace came bounding down the stairs. "Ready?" Connie asked "yea let's go!" grace said heading for the car.

They reached Jac's house and grace ran up the footpath and knocked on the door. "Hi grace, come through" jac said allowing grace to enter "hi Connie Jacob, how are things?" she asked as the three of them entered the hall. "Good yea, we've decided to tell grace about _the thing_ today" Connie said whispering part of it as she didn't want grace to overhear even though she was in the lounge. Jac nodded her head. They then went and sat in the lounge and had a cup of coffee while grace played with Emma. Connie watched how gentle and caring grace was with Emma and how she looked after her so well. This didn't go unnoticed by either jac or Jacob. Jacob didn't want to distract Connie where jac on the other hand thought it was best to give her opportunity to tell grace what she needed to. "Let's go out for dinner, we can all have a chat and a good catch up" jac said snapping Connie out of her trance "sure, where were you thinking?" she asked. "The little Italian in town?" jac suggested "sure sounds great" Connie said.

They all made their way to the restaurant and found a table. They began chatting and all ordered their food. When the food came everyone began tucking in to their meals. Connie had been waiting for the right moment to tell grace and she had a gut feeling it would be now.

 ** _I'm leaving it here for this chapter, so how will grace respond to Connie's news?_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Grace theirs something me and Jacob need to tell you" Connie said as she replace the fork in her hand for Jacobs hand instead. Jacob lightly squeezed her hand. "Is it about dad or his funeral?" grace questioned "no sweetheart" Connie answered. Grace who was sat next to jac looked worried and confused "what is it then?" grace said. "Whilst I was in hospital after the accident me and Jacob found out I was pregnant" Connie said softly. "that's great I've always wanted to be a big sister" grace said excitedly "grace-" Connie said trying to correct grace "I'm so happy mum, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" grace continued "no grace-" Connie answered but again grace interrupted too quickly "it doesn't matter, I'll love them anyway!" grace added. Connie felt tear begin to sting the back of her eyes "I need some air" she said leaving the table abruptly and heading outside. Jac exchanged looked with Jacob and nodded at him to signal to go after Connie. As she did he left the table to follow Connie out of the restaurant.

Grace turned to jac "why's mummy upset?" she asked confused. Jac sighed lightly "darling she said she _was_ pregnant" jac replied putting the emphasis on was. Grace realised she had misheard what Connie had said and began to get upset herself. Jac put her arm around grace and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay grace." she soothed rubbing circles on the young girls back "I feel so stupid now" grace said moving out of Jac's embrace. "you misheard, it happens "jac reassured "she's going to be mad with me now, I made her upset" grace added "no she won't, she will understand but things are a bit raw at the moment but she won't be mad at you, no way" jac clarified putting graces mind at putting graces mind at rest.

Jac asked the waiter for the bill before paying and leaving with Emma and grace. Once they got outside the found Jacobs arms wrapped around Connie. Connie then pulled away from Jacobs embrace and noticed jac Emma and grace had left the restaurant. The pair started headed over to them, grace began funning towards her mum and when she reached her she wrapped her arms around her. Connie too wrapped her arms around grace "hey it's okay grace" she said as she knelt down to graces level "I'm sorry I upset you and didn't listen properly" grace said letting tears flow down her cheeks, Connie's eyes began to tear up again "it's okay baby, it was a misunderstanding that's all ." Connie said grace smiled weakly "you're not mad at me." she asked "why in this world would you think that Gracie? Of course I'm not mad" Connie said standing up properly "now then should us all head over to ours to watch a movie?" Connie asked looking at Jacob and jac. "Sounds like a plan sweetckeeks" Jacob said smiling "I think I'm going to leave you's to it and get this little one home" jac said signalling a tired Emma. Connie nodded before hugging jac "thank you for today" she whispered as jac broke away she whispered back "I didn't do anything it was all you".

 ** _I know it's a bit of a crap update but I'm hoping to update again soon with a bigger chapter x_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for the delay in update ive been side-tracked so many times with this chapter you wouldn't believe it!_**

 **Im skipping to the funeral now just to move the story along a bit**

The following day was Sam's funeral Connie and Jacob woke early as Connie kept tossing and turning worrying about grace. Connie made breakfast at about 7:30 before going to wake grace up for the day "morning Gracie" she said gently as grace groaned. "You need to get up we have lots to do" grace sat up allowing Connie to notice her eyes were already red and puffy "you've been crying?" Connie said sitting on the bed hugging grace "I don't want to say bye to him yet" grace sobbed. "I know baby I know. Listen to me okay, today is going to be hard, it always is but I don't want you to bottle anything up okay?" Connie asked grace who nodded "so if you want to cry then do it if you want to shout scream lash out do it but don't hit people "Connie laughed. Grace laughed at the hitting people bit before they both headed down stairs for some breakfast.

Once breakfast had been sorted they began getting ready. Connie had sorted a hair stylist and makeup artist for herself and grace as grace said she wanted them to look like princess as that's what Sam always called Grace. They both had minimal make up put on before grace had her hair curled at styled to one side and Connie had hers straightened so it hung longer than usual.

When they went upstairs Jacob was already dressed in his suit and grace went to put on her dress. Graces dress was a black skater dress with lace on the arms she then put her black tights on and her louiboutons her dad had bought her while she was in America. Connie dressed in a figure hugging knee length dress before putting on skin colour tights and her signature heels.

Connie decided to let Jacob drive them to the church for the service as she wanted to sit in the back with grace because she would need comforting and both of them knew that. They drove to the church in mostly silence Connie speaking once or twice either to give Jacob directions or to check grace was okay. When they arrived they got out the car and Connie began fussing with her hair "you look great sweet checks don't worry" he whispered in her ear "I know it's just his family are quite the judgemental type" she replied as the locked arms and Connie took graces hand in hers. They talked to people outside, colleagues both from Holby and from America, friends, family, even patients he had treated. They then went and took their seats inside. Connie noticed the Ed staff sat at the back and felt a lot of pressure not to let her ice exterior melt in front of them even though she was grieving for a man she once loved and had a child with. "You okay grace?" Connie asked for the 100th time that day. Grace nodded, she then took a note out of her pocket, "this is what I'm going to say" she said handing it to Connie who skimmed over the text, as she did her eyes began to well up but she fought back the tears. "That's beautiful darling" she said handing it back to grace.

As Connie did that the music began to play, and everyone rose Connie squeezed Jacob and graces hand at the same time as a way of showing Jacob she needed support but also showing her support for grace. The coffin was walked in and placed at the front and the service started. The priest began to talk about Sam's life and Grace began to feel upset, she didn't want to cry but she knew she was on the verge of it so nuzzled into her mum who comforted her best she could. "Grace Swap places" she whispered grace looked confused but swapped places with her mother who then nodded at Jacob and the both wrapped grace in a big tight hug and stayed like that throughout the service.

"May I ask if anyone who wishes to say a few words comes to the front now?" the priest asked cone Jacob and grace broke away "do you want me to come with you?" Connie asked. Grace shook her head "I'll be okay" she smiled weakly heading up to the front of the room.

She stood at the front of the room her eyes locked with people she knew ,sams family, jac, zoe,other staff from the ed she began to feel nervous and panicky. "Gracie, take a deep breath and look at me "Connie said from her seat causing people to stir. Grace did just that and felt much better Connie then gave grace a reassuring nod.

"I love my dad with all my heart and I can't believe he's gone but he is and that's something I'm coming to terms with,  
he was a huge influence on my life he made me laugh about the silliest things and we made some of the best memories" she began reading from the paper, occasionally looking at Connie for guidance.  
"My dad died in an accident but ive been supported by many people, mum, Jacob, jac. They all know what to do and say. All I want in life is to make by dad proud and show him what his little princess is made of. If he was here now he would say, I was given this life, this situation because I can handle it and I have the best people to help me through it. I will love you and miss you always dad" grace said before breaking down in tears. Connie went up to the front and hugged her daughter tightly before going and sitting down for the rest of the service.


	13. Chapter 13

After the funeral grace Connie and Jacob went to the wake for a short while. Sam's parents spoke to grace about America ensuring her that if she ever wanted to fly over she was more than welcome, grace nodded but didn't really say much.

Connie took Jacob to one side "I think we should take her home." She said plainly. Jacob nodded "okay sweet cheeks" he smiled. "I'll just go and say bye to everyone and all that lot and then we can go" she replied with a small weak smile. As she walked off she was stopped by Charlie who kept her talking for a while about grace. While Connie was chatting away to Charlie Jac approached Jacob. "Hey, how Connie coping?" she asked Jacob nodded "she seems fine, she's not had that moment yet but I think its hit her today." He sighed "what moment?" jac asked confused  
"everyone has it, the one where they realise the person they've lost is never coming back, grace has had it and she's doing well but Connie hasn't and I'm just a bit worried about that but she's probably stronger than we think" Jacob explained.  
"Connie likes you to think that but I've known Connie years and she isn't as strong as she makes out, the ice queen will melt but beware underneath it all she is very sensitive." Jac replied  
"I know she is" Jacob smiled "I'll let you know how she gets on later, she'll probably realise then when she doesn't have to keep a lid on it or a front on it for anyone" Jacob added. Jac nodded and squeezed Jacobs arm "you've been good for her you know "she said before they were interrupted. "Jac, was just coming to say bye, we're off now think grace wants to get away" Connie said hugging her friend "thanks for coming though" Connie added. "Not a problem, listen we should have dinner one day next week, my place I'll email you" jac suggested. Connie and Jacob agreed and said their goodbyes before finding grace and heading home.

Once they arrived home grace went straight up to her room to have some time to herself. Connie and Jacob sat talking for a while in the lounge about 'this and that' to pass time. "So its graces birthday 2 weeks Monday, I know ive got all her presents but I was thinking we could do with a holiday?" Connie suggested. "Sure sounds good where were you thinking?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "Paris, for a few nights maybe?" Connie suggested.  
"Okay sounds great" Jacob replied.  
"I just think she could do with a break from all of this it's been rough on her you know?" Connie said walking to the kitchen "babe its okay you don't need to explain it to me" Jacob assured confused as he followed her. When he followed her into the kitchen she was leaned on the sink facing away from him. "She shouldn't have to deal with losing her dad at such a young age that's not fair." She grumbled. Jacob could tell from her voice she was crying. He put his arm on her shoulder pulled her into him. She rested her head on his chest and began to sob. "It's not fair Jacob, she's 12!" she cried. Jacob rubbed her back knowing this was her 'moment' "I know con I know. But we're both here for her and she knows that, and you've been great helping her through it" he reassured her. Connie stayed in his embrace for a while silently neither saying anything for a while until Connie decided to go and see how grace was doing.

Connie headed upstairs and headed towards graces room, before entering she froze. She heard a muffled crying noise coming from graces room. Connie rested her head on the door frame and though to herself for a moment before entering the room.

Connie entered graces room and sat on the bed next to grace who was lay down crying into her pillow. "Hey come here "Connie said gesturing for her daughter to give her a hug. Grace sat up and wiped her tears before hugging her mum "I know it's hard now but it gets easier, eventually you'll know it wasn't fair but its life and that no matter how much you want him to the wont come back, but you'll know he loves you and he always has and always will." Connie said soothingly spotting the picture on the floor. It was an old photo of grace Connie and Sam, the looked so happy together.

 ** _Sorry this chapters a bit rubbish it's just fluff to fill the content until graces birthday and then Paris and then, a big twist is instore, but who for?_**


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed and Connie Jacob and grace had just arrived in Paris for the weekend before graces 13th birthday. They arrived in the capital around noon so Connie and grace insisted on going shopping after checking into the hotel they were staying in. "so what's on the agenda then ladies?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "I want to go shopping" grace declared causing Jacob to laugh "your just like your mum, well then that's settled, shopping it is" he agreed. Connie smiled at the two before her phone bleeped. She quickly pulled her phone out to find a Facebook message off her friend Meghan who she was supposed to meet up with but had forgotten to arrange something. "Typical" she hissed under her breath. Jacob looked up with a questioning look, Connie shook her head "it's nothing" she said as she typed her apology and explanation before turning her phone off "right lets go shopping then shall we?" she asked picking up her bag and heading out with Jacob and grace.

The three spent hours and hours shopping and had bought a lot of things considering they had only been in the city for a few hours. Once they got back to the hotel grace slumped on the bed tired before checking her phone. "Ah, no time for texting missy we have dinner soon" Jacob said taking graces phone off her jokingly. "What?" Connie asked confused "I don't remember booking anything?" she added. "No but I did, my early present for grace" he smiled. "Right the taxi will be here in 45 so we need to get moving" he added. He changed into a suit he had bought earlier that day and Connie and graced put on one of the many dressed they had bought too. Connie's dress was different to ones she usually wore as Jacob had chosen it and insisted she wore it tonight. It was a knee length black skater style dress with a white belt. She had bought matching shoes and a bag to go with it of course. She studied herself in the hotel room mirror after doing her hair and makeup. Grace had a similar dress but hers was long-sleeved stripy dress with a really puffy skirt which she loved. "Wow, girls looking good" Jacob said looking at how amazingly they were dressed. Before Connie could throw a compliment back there was a knock at the door letting them know the taxi was waiting so they grabbed their bags before heading into the taxi.

"So any hints as to where we are going?" Connie asked hopping Jacob would give in and spill. "Nope you'll have to wait until we get there" Jacob said with raised eyebrows.

A few moments later they pulled up at the Eiffel tower grace looked at the view then back at Jacob "really?" she asked "hhmm" Jacob said smiling still having a trick up his sleeve. They all got out of the taxi and followed Jacob who was heading for the lift. When they entered he quickly hit the bottom he needed before Connie got a chance to catch a glimpse "Connie Beauchamp not like surprises I take it?" he laughed "oh I do I'm just curious that's all" she replied hitting him playfully. A few seconds later the lift beeped and they stepped out. Grace walked out onto the open roof restaurant to see the most beautiful view. Connie gasped in awe of the view then looked at Jacob "top if the Eiffel tower, only the best for my girls" he said wrapping his arms round Connie. "Jacob I'm speechless" Connie said as the broke apart to book in. "that's a first" grace giggled. Jacob gave his name and they were seated at the most stunning table decorated with birthday banners for grace even though it wasn't her birthday yet. They ordered and ate their food. "Excuse me ladies "he said leaving the table once he finished eating. Connie and grace presumed he had gone to the bathroom but when 'happy birthday' started to echo they soon realised he had gone to get graces birthday cake. Everyone in the restaurant sang happy birthday to grace who blushed with embarrassment. "So did you enjoy your surprise grace?" Jacob asked while they admired the view grace hugged Jacob tightly "wow if you squeeze me any tighter ill stop breathing" he joked. "Did that answer your question?" she asked rhetorically. Jacob didn't get the chance to reply before a waiter walked over to ask them if they would like a photo taken for the three of them which they agreed. Connie and Jacob stood together with grace in front of them all smiling for the photo which the waiter took on Jacobs's phone. "Thank you so much j this was so lovely and must have cost you a fortune" Connie said out of earshot of grace. "It did but it was worth every penny to see the smile on her face" he said as they headed to the lift to leave. In the lift grace went really quiet. "Grace are you okay?" Connie asked concerned about how quiet she had gone "can I ask you something?" she replied "sure you can darling you know that. "Connie asked as they stepped out of the lift at the bottom. "can Jacob adopt me" she smiled shyly "if he wants to" Connie said looking to Jacob "if that's what you want then I'd love to" Jacob said putting an arm around grace "thank you thank you thank you" grace smiled hugging Jacob again "grace where this come from?" Connie asked curiously. "well since dad, I feel like I need a male role model and I know you and Jacob love each other and you'll end up getting married and I love Jacob anyway" grace answered with a big smile on her face "oh right" Connie said looking at Jacob with raised eyebrows "so were getting married then?" Jacob said winking at Connie "hmm we'll have to see wont we?" Connie replied smirking. The trio laughed and chatted before heading back to the hotel and to bed after a busy day.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning Connie and Jacob woke early. "Well it looks like we have some time to ourselves while grace is still sleeping" Jacob smirked as he sat up slightly. Connie just got up from the bed and headed to the en-suite where she began brushing her teeth. A baffled Jacob followed Connie and wrapped his arms around her waist but she brushed him off. "Con, what is it I've said" he asked confused. She spat the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth out before turning round to face him "nothing, it's not you really it's me" she said receiving a confused look off Jacob. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bath putting her head in her hands. "Connie talk to me please" Jacob pleaded as he knelt down to her level and lifted her chin up. Connie wiped away her tears before looking at Jacob "I know it happened weeks ago, but I'm just- "she began to explain but her voice broke and she burst into tears. She found herself wrapped into a hug. Jacob suddenly clicked on to what she was on about. She hadn't mentioned it since it had happened and Jacob had been too distracted making sure Connie and Grace were okay he hadn't really thought about it.

"This is about the baby isn't it?" he asked pulling away from Connie but still kneeling in front of her. Connie nodded before putting her head back in her hands. Jacob took hold of Connie's wrists and moved her hands from her face. "It wasn't your fault, I should have known it was too soon, I'm sorry" he comforted. "You weren't to know." Connie argued "why haven't you spoken to me about it until now?" Jacob asked.

"You've just not seemed affected by it, it was if it didn't matter or it never happened." Connie whispered. Jacob then realised him and Connie haven't grieved properly or had the time to because of everything going on. "It did affect me but I didn't want to show it when you and Grace were hurting over Sam and everything that's gone on." He explained suddenly getting quite emotional himself. "I'm sorry" Connie replied. She didn't like seeing Jacob upset and vice versa. Hearing Connie apologise upset Jacob "don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for Connie, we will get through this together I promise" he said letting a stray tear fall. Connie wiped his tear away with her thumb "when we are both ready, we can try again" she suggested. "It's just with graces birthday I was thinking about what we lost, and what we could have had" she added. "I know, I was probably thinking the same" Jacob confessed. "At the top of the tower yesterday I was thinking about how next year we could have been celebrating as four." He added. "One day Jacob we will" Connie said hugging him.

They both agreed that after the chat they both felt a lot better and they began getting ready for the day ahead when grace began to stir. "Morning Gracie" Connie said as she noticed Grace getting up. "Morning, what time is it?" Grace asked. "Um, nearly 8:30" Connie replied. Grace quickly got changed before they headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. "So what have we got planned for today?" Jacob asked wondering what Connie had planned. "Well I was thinking maybe just having a wonder around and seeing where we end up." She smiled. "Like a mystery tour" Grace laughed. "Yea, exactly like a mystery tour." Connie agreed laughing. "when Grace was younger we would go for drives and go wherever the road took us, we ended up going to museums, aquariums, shopping centres," Connie explained to Jacob who had no idea what they were laughing at. "we haven't been on one in years" Grace chipped in. "right, well I'll sort out a rental car and we can go on one of these mystery tours" he agreed.

They went on their mystery tour and visited museums and one of the most beautiful cathedrals, they took lots of pictures with a camera Jacob had picked up when they went shopping. Then they stopped off for lunch before a quick shopping trip again as Grace insisted she needed to shop around the shopping centre they had found. Connie bought a few random house hold things and some snack, drinks before they began driving again. Connie drove for quite a while before they stopped and walked for a bit. "Where are we going?" Grace asked as they walked over the hill they had need up on. "There" Connie pointed to a bridge. "Mum it's a bridge?" Grace said not sounding unimpressed. Jacob laughed knowing where Connie had brought them. "You have a fantastic mind" he complemented taking hold of Connie's hand. Connie raised her eyebrows.

As they neared the bridge Grace began to notice little details. "It's the lock bridge!" she yelled when she realised where they had gone. "Finally!" Connie laughed handing Grace the bag that was in her hand. Grace opened it to find a pack of padlocks and marker pens. They wrote all three of their names on a padlock and attached it to the bridge, then they all did one Connie+ Jacob, Jacob Grace and Grace+ attached them all together. They took some more pictures and admired the view. Jacob took the last padlock ad wrote something on it that Connie couldn't see before he attached it to his and Connie's. 'Baby masters' Connie's eyes began to well up. "Jacob I love it" she cried. Jacob pulled her into a hug which Grace joined in. "me too" he said quietly.

The trio then went and had dinner out near the bridge before heading back to the hotel for a movie night before they flew back to Holby. "Ive had the best two day ever, thank you" Grace smiled "me too! We should definitely do this more" Jacob agreed. Connie laughed "I think I'll have to book another holiday soon then hey?" she laughed. Jacob watched as Connie smiled at how happy Grace was "to think in 48 hours my baby girl will be 13" Connie said realising how fast Grace was growing up. "I will always be your baby girl" Grace laughed hugging her mum "I'm glad you said it, I would have gotten the death stare if I had" Jacob joked.


	16. Chapter 16

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACE!" Connie and Jacob cheered in sync when Grace came downstairs on the morning of her birthday. They had arrive home from Paris the day before and spent the day unpacking and putting all of the pictures from their phones on to the laptop so they could print them later.

Jacob and Connie had made Grace a special breakfast before school. "Why can't I have the day off school on my birthday?" Grace moaned as she hugged her mum. "Because you know how important it is that you go to school every day don't you Gracie and I would let you stay off but I have an ED to run" Connie laughed. "I would let you stay off too but I have to work too, I don't want to get on the wrong side of queen b" Jacob chipped in. Connie looked at him with raised eyebrows "no you don't" she laughed winking. The three of them sat down to have breakfast and Grace opened some of her small presents, jewellery, and cd's. DVD's and clothes before she went to get ready for school.

"Grace Come on your going to be late" Connie shouted checking her watch and picking up her handbag. Jacob walked over to her and put his arms round her waist. "you know she's going to love her surprise later" he said quietly. Connie smiled "shsh you, don't want her suspecting anything" Connie laughed. Before Jacob could say anything Grace came downstairs ready to go to school.

Jacob drove them to drop Grace off "have a good day darling and remember: be brainy" Connie smiled "we're only in half a shift today so we'll pick you up after school" Connie smiled. Grace nodded and said bye to the pair before heading into school. "Right where to no Ms B?" Jacob asked. "Work, I need to get the rota and then we can head off" Connie replied smirking. Jacob drove to the hospital and the headed in together to collect the rota. On their way in Charlie stopped to speak to them "Connie? I thought you both had the day off for graces birthday?" he asked confused. "Oh we do, Grace has gone into school, and ive just come in to collate the rota then I'm out of your hair" she explained. "Oh right I see, there's a copy on your desk." Charlie replied. Connie headed into her office and picked up the sheet of paper and then put it swiftly in her bag before heading back out. "So will we be seeing you later?" she asked. Charlie nodded "what time?" he asked. Connie laughed "you're so forgetful, 5's great I'll see you later Charlie" she smiled before taking Jacobs hand and heading back to the car.

"Where to now "Jacob asked as he put the key in the ignition. "Well, we need to go into town don't we and then to pick up the cake and so on" Connie smiled. "Okay sweet cheeks" Jacob agreed.

They headed into town and Connie picked up some birthday decorations, some party food and then some wine and beer for the grownups. They then headed to the bakers to pick up graces cake. "Hi, is it ready?" Jacob asked as he walked in "hi Jacob, it is indeed" the lady behind the counter replied as she put the cake down on the counter, Jacob quickly checked it when Connie wasn't looking "fabulous thank you" Jacob smiled as he paid. "See you soon" the lady replied before Connie and Jacob left to head home.

When they arrived home Connie quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple to before she began quickly cleaning the house. "so we'll pick Grace up take her to Jac's because Jac had got her a dress for Grace to wear later and then we come back here and if everything goes to plan everyone should be here by the time we get back" Connie told Jacob. "How many times have you gone over that in your head?" he asked causing Connie to laugh "a lot" she replied.

"I never did see the cake" Connie added heading to the kitchen. "Oh no you don't, it's a surprise as much for you as this party is for Grace." Jacob laughed stopping Connie from heading to the kitchen.

The pair then put up the birthday decorations before having some lunch and wrapping the rest of graces presents.

 ** _Sorry it's a shorter chapter Ive not had as much time on this as I would have liked_**


	17. Chapter 17

"hey darling did you have a good day?" connie asked as Grace got in the car. "yea it was okay" Grace replied. "right we're heading to Jac's, she wants to see you before we head home" connie added. Grace nodded before connie began to drive off.

Once they reached Jac's they all sat waiting for Grace to open her presents. Jac had bought her a new braclet to go with a dress she had bought aswell as a new pair of heels. "I love them" Grace squeeled hugging Jac. "go upstairs and try them on" Jac replied before watching Grace run upstairs. "so how have you two been?" she asked once Grace was out of earshot.  
"better, a lot better, the paris trip definetly did us all the world of good" connie replied taking hold of Jacobs hand.

A few seconds later Grace came downstairs in her new dress and shoes. Connie helped her put on the braclet before picking up her bag "right missy we best be off, jacs coming over for dinner anyway" she laughed as juac picked up emma from her bouncer and grabbed the car seat.

They all headed to connies house, Jac going in her own car with emma and Grace and Jacob with connie. Jac arrived first and headed into the house as it was already open as the guests had been let in by Charlie. Jac hid in the kitchen with emma with the rest of the guest before connie Jacob and Grace walked through the door. "whats all this?" Grace asked looking at the decorations. Suddenly everyone burst out of the kitchen "surprise" they yelled causing Grace to scream before laughing and heading over to her friends.

 _"happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Grace, happy birthday to you"_ everyone sang as Jacob brought out the cake. Graces eyes flicked of the cake before blowing out the candles. "I love it" she beemed. Connie then had a peek at the cake. It had the photo from the efile tower on it "arw its lovely" she smiled as she headed into the kitchen with Jacob to help him sort the cake out for everyone.

A few hours later everyone had headed home and Grace was opening the last of her presents. "so have you had a good day then firecracker?" Jacob asked "best birthday ever" she said as she unwrapped the loubitions connie had bought weeks ago "mum I love them thank you!" she smiled as she ran up to hug her mum. "your welcome, right go put all your things away, its already late and you have school in the morning" she said compromising. Grace took all of her presents upstairs before heading to bed.

Connie and Jacob curled up on the sofa together "you know it was great seeing you both smiling today" Jacob said as he flicked through the photos on his phone he had taken. "I didn't even know you had taken these" connie replied taking his phone off him and looking through them. Connie latched her lips on to Jacobs,before deepening the kiss. "I think we should have an early night what do you think mrs b?" Jacob said pulling away for a second. "only if your up for it?" he added remembering what connie had said in paris. "yea, yea I am staff nurse masters lets go" she said before running up stairs like a child *I'll leave the rest to your imagination*


	18. Chapter 18

"Jacob hurry up we are going to be late" Connie called upstairs. It had been a few weeks since Grace birthday and everything had settled down for Grace and Connie following Sam's death.

Jacob thundered down the stairs and grabbed his shoes. "right then let's get you to school then shall we?" he said as he ruffled graces hair. " do I have to go?" Grace moaned. "of course, you have to become brainy like your mum" Jacob joked. Connie rolled her eyes. "come on let's go" she sighed grabbing her keys and bag before heading out the door. "I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Jacob muttered under his breath as he followed Grace to the car. They dropped Grace of at school before heading into work. As they left the car Connie got a text and began muttering angrily at her phone. "everything okay sweet cheeks?" Jacob asked putting his arm around her waist. "yeah I just forgot to arrange to meet Meghan again after everything." She smiled slightly. "well why don't you invite her over this weekend? We don't have plans do we?" Jacob suggested Connie nodded. "okay, sounds good." She agreed. "is that all that's up? You seemed annoyed this morning?" Jacob questioned. Connie looked away. "hmm I didn't sleep well that's all, was up most of the night" she admitted taking his hand as they waltzed into the ED together. "right staff nurse masters I will be in my office today so if you need anything you know where I am" she said using her professional tone in front of their colleagues. "admin again?" he asked. Connie nodded. "I have to sort some things out; we are going to have a few changes in the ED soon" she smiled. "anyway I best get on or it won't get done" she added. Jacob leaned in and latched his lips to hers, "see you later Mrs b" he smirked as Connie entered her office.

A few hours into her admin Connie's tiredness was taking its toll, and she was falling asleep at her desk. She decided to lie down on the sofa and see if she could manage a short nap. Setting the timer on her phone for 20 minutes she set it down on the other side of the room before nodding off.

When the timer woke Connie from her slumber, she felt worse for the nap. Sighing heavily, she got up and turned the alarm off. "coffee it is" she mumbled to herself as she checked her make up in the mirror before heading to get a coffee. "ahh Mrs Beauchamp I was just coming to see how you were." Jacob smiled as he walked towards Connie. "right now all I want it's a strong coffee Jacob" she sulked. Jacob laughed. "you really are tired aren't you?" he questioned walking to the café with Connie. "anything interesting I need to know?" Connie asked being nosey. Jacob shrugged "the usual, broken bones and drunks." Connie ordered her coffee before turning back to Jacob "nothing unusual then." She laughed. "there it is," Jacob smiled back. Connie looked at him confused as she collected her coffee from the barista and handed over some money for the coffee before beginning to walk with Jacob "what?" she asked. "that smile of yours. Have you messaged Meghan yet?" Jacob asked. "No I'll do it now though" Connie remembered. "what would I do without you?" she laughed as she pulled out her phone and began texting before they parted ways for the rest of their shift.

Connie was sat in the office filling out paperwork when Zoë entered the office. "dr Hanna, what can I do for you?" Connie asked without looking up from her work. "I'm handing in my notice; I need a clean break." Zoe admitted. Connie looked up. "oaky, are you sure?" she asked Zoë nodded, "I'd rather this was kept between us too" she asked. Connie nodded. "of course if that's what you want. Can I ask why your handing in your notice?" Connie prodded. Zoe sighed. "things haven't been right here for a while, I just need a fresh start, away from Holby." Zoe confessed. Connie nodded "you've been an asset here Zoë, you will be missed." Connie smiled. "it's time for me to move on, once my notice is up." Zoe replied. Connie nodded before going through the relevant forms with Zoë about handing her notice in.

 ** _Sorry it's taken me ages to update this, ive been really busy, I'm hopefully going to update more often! Also review and let me know what you think, I have a few ideas of where I'm going to take this story, so I'll keep you posted x._**


	19. Chapter 19

_SKIPPING FORWARD A FEW WEEKS _

"Meghan! It's so good to see you!" Connie smiled as she hugged her friend as the met at the airport. "And you! My how you have changed!" Meghan gushed before turning to Grace "And Grace! look how grown up you are!" she smiled hugging Grace who smiled back politely. "And I'm guessing you must be Jacob?" Meghan guessed raising an eyebrow in his direction. "That would be correct." Jacob laughed as Meghan hugged him too. Connie laughed as Jacob looked a little taken back by Meghan. "So where is your little one then?" Connie asked. "Evan's in the creshe, I thought it would be easier to get the hello's and the luggage without a two-year-old trying to 'help'" Meghan laughed beginning to walk in the direction of the creshe. "Yes, I bet it was a good idea" Connie laughed. "I can't wait to see him again! I haven't seen him in a year and a half! I bet he's grown loads!" Connie added.

They picked Evan up from the creshe then headed back to Connie's. Jacob took Meghan's things up to the guest room and Grace was sat with Evan keeping the two-year-old entertained. Connie and Meghan were having a private catch up in the kitchen "Connie I'm so sorry to hear about Sam, if I had of know I would have been here in a heartbeat for you, you know that." Meghan sighed taking Connie's hand. "It's okay, I had lots to deal with anyway, more than I said so I was more than occupied." Connie admitted. Meghan raised her eyebrows, just like Connie did. "Spill" she insisted. Connie sighed knowing she had to fill Meghan in or it would be awkward, as they were best friends Connie knew Meghan would know she was lying if she denied anything else was on her mind. "Well, me Grace and Sam were all in the same accident." She began. "Connie! I'm sorry." Meghan jumped in. "Its fine honestly, Grace took it harder than I did, so my attention was focused there, I feel like Jac supported her a lot more than I did, but I guess that's the way things are." Connie shrugged. Meghan rolled her eyes at Connie "stop being so modest you, you were grieving too, you have every right." She reassured her friend. "I know I just feel like I didn't support Grace enough." Connie admitted. "I'm sure you did con; I mean Grace is a strong little thing anyway but she also knows how to ask for help when she needs it which is always a good thing." Meghan smiled. Connie nodded accepting that Meghan was right.

A few hours had passed and they had decided to order pizza for dinner, as it had gotten late and neither Jacob or Connie couldn't be bothered to cook. "So Meghan you live in New Orleans now?" Jacob asked making conversation. "yes, it's such a lovely city." Meghan replied taking a bite of pizza. A fire engine screeched down the road passed Connie's house. "ne nor ne nor" Evan beamed looking at Meghan and pointing to the door. "It was a fire truck Evan well done they do go ne nor." Meghan smiled at her son. "So Connie, how did you stumble over this one then?" Meghan smiled referring to Jacob. Connie rolled her eyes before replying "well, he actually stumbled into my ED, with a patient who had drank some concoction of alcohol and ethanol rubbish, and he helped out and then ended up staying." She smirked at Jacob. "And we've been inseparable ever since." Jacob laughed. Connie muttered something under her breath that made Grace laugh.

Meghan then went to bath Evan before getting him ready for bed. She was sat on the bed reading him a story when Connie popped her head round with a glass of wine for her. "Thanks babe." She thanked as Connie put the wine on the cabinet "He's out for the count" she pointed out to Meghan who slowly untangled herself from Evan and sat up. Connie sat on the bed quietly watching Evan sleeping. "I wish he was like this all the time, as a baby he was a nightmare." Meghan laughed remembering the times when Evan was a baby. "Yea I remember shortly after he was born, you said he was going to be one of those terrible two's." Connie recalled Meghan laughed "So are you and Jacob thinking of have a little one any time soon?" Meghan asked watching Connie as her facial expression dropping slightly, Meghan sat a bit closer to Connie. "Hey what's wrong? "she asked sensing something had upset Connie. "Nothing, I'm fine." Connie said wiping a stray tear away discreetly. "Connie Beauchamp, I know you better than anyone, and that was a lie my darling, so I'll ask you again, what's wrong?" Meghan pushed. Connie sighed. "After the crash, we found out I had a miscarriage." Connie admitted. "Oh Con, I'm sorry." Meghan apologised hugging Connie who had become a bit more tearful. "It's okay, I can talk about it now, we used to avoid the subject before." Connie smiled before taking a sip of wine. "well, that's never a good road to go down." Meghan said. "no I know, but we talked about it a few weeks ago and we agreed to try again." Connie added. "that's great, Grace would be a great big sister, she was so fab with Evan earlier." Meghan assured. "Are you sure that's all that's on your mind? You don't seem yourself?" Meghan admitted. Connie nodded "Yeah, I just haven't felt too good the past few days that all, I'm shaking off a bug or something." She lied.

 ** _So what do we think of Meghan? And what do we think Connie is hiding?_**

 ** _Please vote and Review_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them, here's the next chapter:_**

The following morning Connie woke up, no alarm, no Jacob. Confused she sat up and checked her phone 8:30. She sighed slipping out of bed just as Meghan walked in with a mug of coffee. "Get back in bed you, I called in work to tell them you're having the day off". Connie looked at her friend confused. "Why? Where's Grace and Evan?" she asked taking the mug out of Meghan's hand and sipping the coffee. "Jacob said this morning that you had a restless night and that you looked pale, he wasn't wrong. I dropped Grace off at school and Jacob took Evan to the creshe at the hospital." Meghan reasoned. Connie sat for a few seconds before bolting off the bed and into the en-suite. Throwing herself over the toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much, into the bowl.

Meghan followed and held Connie's messy bed hair back out of her face. Connie slumped against the cold bath and sighed heavily. Meghan walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later. "I think you should take this." She suggested handing Connie a packet. Connie looked at the packet. "I don't need to take a pregnancy test Meg." She sighed laughing slightly. "Connie, you're a doctor you of all people should know the signs of an early pregnancy." Meghan argued. Connie rolled her eyes before standing up and making her way back to the bedroom. She walked over to the wardrobe and got out a small bag tipping the contents on the bed. Meghan looked at the items on the bed, various types of pregnancy tests, all negative. "I'm sorry Con- "she began. "It's fine. Honestly." Connie interrupted. Meghan nodded. "Get changed and I'll phone your GO, see what appointment we can sort." She smiled squeezing Connie's shoulder supportively. Connie nodded as Meghan walked out of the room. She scooped up the tests putting them back in the bag, then placing them in her handbag to throw in a public bin as she didn't want to risk Jacob seeing them.

Connie showered then got changed into skinny jeans and a light pink top before heading downstairs to see Meghan talking on the phone. "Thanks, see you soon bye." Meghan said as she hung up the phone. "Doctors in an hour, so we can go out for breakfast or I can make you something here?" Meghan offered. "I think it's best to stay in, I'm not feeling overly great." Connie agreed. Meghan began making Connie some toast and put a glass of water in front of her. "Meghan, about those tests- "Connie started. Meghan looked at her with raised eyebrows before finishing "Jacob doesn't know so; no I won't mention it. Constance Beauchamp you don't change a bit." Meghan laughed causing Connie to giggle. "One question why doesn't you want him to know?" she added. Connie straightened her back "I just don't want to get his hopes up. He really wants this." Connie replied. "And when I say the timings off, it's me thinking that not him." She added. Meghan looked confused. "I don't follow?" she answered. Connie sighed. "It's too soon. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Connie explained getting a little tearful. "Oh Connie," Meghan sighed cuddling Connie. "You are doing what you always do, doubting your capabilities, If you think it's too soon talk to Jacob, He will understand." Meghan soothed. Connie nodded. "I know but someday it's what I want it to others I don't. I can't make my mind up myself how am I expecting he will understand that." Connie continued. Meghan stayed silent for a moment. "Figure out what you want, then, make sure he's clear on where he stands but I'm telling you, your face when you showed me those tests, suggests to me you do want it, you're just worried." Meghan comforted. "Right, we best make a move." Connie smiled weakly before they began to head off to the doctors.

Connie and Meghan had been to the doctors and were now walking round a few shops before heading home. Connie had been given antibiotics as she had gastroenteritis which wasn't going on its own, and was given some strong paracetamol in case of pain. "So you'll have to put up with me looking after you for a few more days" Meghan laughed. Connie smiled "Thank you for today, you've been a star." Before Meghan could reply Connie's phone began to ring. "Mrs Beauchamp. What? aren't you supposed to be the ones looking after her while she's there? I'll sort it." Connie hung up slamming the phone in her bag. "Okay?" Meghan asked. Connie shook her head. "Grace skipped school. Apparently it isn't the first time." Connie sighed paying for the things she had picked up in the shop before heading out of the shop. Meghan watched her friend walking out of the shop and noticed she could barely hold herself up. Meghan offered to drive. "Let's get you home, you need to rest." Meghan instructed. "I need to find Grace." Connie argued. "She will be home at the usual time; she won't want you to know she skipped will she?" Meghan reasoned as she drove in the direction of Connie's house.

 ** _So…. Connie isn't pregnant, but what is the reason behind Grace skipping school?_**

 ** _Please comment and review, I love reading your comments_**

 ** _H x_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thank you again for reviewing and commenting on this story._**

Connie and Meghan arrived home to find Jacob and Grace sat in the kitchen. "Why were you not in school today Grace?" Connie asked angrily. Meghan sighed "Connie go upstairs and have a rest, I'll talk to her and fill you in later." She whispered in Connie's ear. Connie nodded gently before heading upstairs. Jacob shot Meghan a confused look. "Grace, your head teacher rang to say you had been skipping school. Why?" Meghan asked as she sat at the table next to Grace. Jacob sat the other side of Grace wanting to hear what she had to say. Grace sighed knowing she had been caught out. "I just don't like school, it's boring." She lied. Meghan and Jacob exchanged looks with each other. "Grace you know you can talk to us." Jacob assured. Grace nodded. "I know. I just don't like school." She replied quickly. Meghan and Jacob again exchanged looks and agreed to leave it. "Okay but you can't keep skipping school, especially if you want a good job." Meghan smiled. Grace nodded before getting up and leaving the kitchen to go to her room.

"You feeling better now sweet cheeks?" Jacob asked later than evening when he saw Connie enter the lounge. "A little. The antibiotics seem to be working." She added cuddling into Jacob on the sofa. "Meghan's gone to pick Evan up from the creshe, did she fill you in on what Grace said?" he asked wrapping his arm around Connie. "Yes, I've warned Grace that she better not be skipping any more days because she doesn't like school. She wasn't happy but, neither was I when I found out she had been skipping school." Connie laughed lightly. "Con, I need to ask you about something." Jacob said in a soft tone. Connie sat up a little bit to look at Jacob properly. "Okay." She replied simple. Jacob took something out of his back pocket and passed it to Connie. Connie noticed it instantly. "Jacob I can explain." She sighed heavily taking the negative pregnancy test out of his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked plainly not making eye contact. "I didn't want to get your hopes of us having a baby up. I wanted to know myself before I said anything." Connie explained. "I didn't want to say anything in case it was negative. How did you find it anyway?" she asked. Jacob turned his head a look of clear betrayal on his face. "Next to the closet, which inside I found lots more." He explained.

Connie looked at Jacob blankly. "I should have told you." She sighed. "You think?" Jacob snapped. "Jacob I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it." Connie reflected. Jacob got up and walked to the kitchen angrily. Connie sighed as she began to follow him. "Jacob say something." Connie urged walking into the silent room. "What do you want me to say Con?" Jacob yelled. "This is something we should have been through and done together." He continued. Connie stood there a little in shock, but she knew he was right. "I know and I'm sorry, Jacob what more do you want me to say?" she asked taking a few more steps towards him. Jacob seemed to calm with her soft tone. "I just wish you'd told me; we aren't supposed to be keeping secrets." He replied a lot calmer than before. "I know, I was just worried, scared. I didn't want to hurt you, but I've done that anyway haven't I?" Connie confessed as she stood close to Jacob. "I'm not hurt Connie; I just wish you had told me. And I know why you would be scared but it's something we could have talked through couldn't we?" he replied. Connie nodded getting tearful. "Don't cry Con." Jacob soothed pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She sighed letting a single tear roll down her cheek. "Just talk to me next time babe." Jacob comforted.

They sat and watched tv until Meghan returned back with evan. "Meghan you were gone a while." Jacob greeted. Meghan didn't reply. "Meghan is everything okay?" Connie asked as she watched Evan go to play with the teddy he had in his hand. "Yea, just Leon called. We are needed back in New Orleans as soon as." She explained. Sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Connie. "How come?" Connie asked. "He said something about family problems but wouldn't tell me more than that." Meghan explained. "I need to pack; the taxi will be here soon. "she added as she got up and headed upstairs.

"Meghan, do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Connie asked heading into the guest room to find Meghan packing her and Evans things. Meghan looked at Connie with a tear stained face. Connie cuddled her friend tightly. "Come on you what's actually going on?" Connie asked again. "He won't tell me what's actually going on he's just saying its urgent and I need to get back." Meghan confirmed. "So it must be serious if he won't tell me over the phone." Meghan added as she closed the suitcase. Meghan went to say bye to Grace who was in her room and began to head downstairs with it. A car horn sounded outside "Evan come on sweetie lets go." She called. "Call me when you get back and let me know what's going on" Connie said giving Meghan a big squeeze. "And you little man, be good for your mummy." Connie smiled before cuddling Evan and kissing the top of his head. "I'll talk to you soon con and it was lovely to meet you Jacob." Meghan smiled as they headed to the taxi. Connie and Jacob watched as the taxi drove off. "Well that seemed a bit sudden." Jacob sighed as they headed back to the lounge. "That's Leon. He calls she has to follow. She won't be told." Connie sighed. "I just hope it's nothing too serious." She added cuddling into Jacob.

 ** _So Meghan's gone back to America, Jacob knows about the tests, and Grace doesn't like school._**

 ** _What do you think is going to happen next? Do we think all is as it seems with Meghan?_**

 ** _Comment and let me know what you think xx_**


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks had passed and Christmas in Holby was fast approaching. "It only seems like five minutes since it was last new year." Connie smiled as she wrapped some presents while Grace was at school. Jacob nodded in agreement. "Its amazing how fast time goes; do you want more coffee?" he asked. Connie shook her head "Not now thanks." She smiled as she finished wrapping the present she had before putting it away and joining Jacob on the couch and cuddling up for a while before Grace got home.

"Well, Hansen sorted out a new consultant, they start tomorrow, won't tell me their name though." Connie huffed looking through her emails. "About time, Zoe left us a good while ago and we have been struggling without another consultant." Jacob laughed. "Hmm guess we will just have to see who it is tomorrow" Connie smiled. Jacob smiled back "Are you okay? You haven't seemed yourself today? When you said you'd phoned in sick, I didn't realise you actually didn't feel up to going into work." Jacob said pulling Connie closer to him. "No, I'm fine, just fancied the day with you away from work that's all." She replied. Connie's phone beeped again before Connie got up and headed in to the kitchen not saying a word. "Hi, yes everything's fine don't worry. Honestly, I am okay. Really? That would be lovely, thank you, see you soon. Bye." she talked on the phone.

"Anyone important?" Jacob asked wrapping his arms round her waist. "Nothing I can't handle." Connie smiled before heading upstairs. Returning with a fresh set of clothes on Connie seemed consumed by her phone. "Will I really have to confiscate that in order to spend time with you?" Jacob teased stealing a kiss from Connie just as Grace had walked through the door. "Get a room!" Grace joked dumping her bag down and heading upstairs. Connie and Jacob rolled their eyes at each other.

An hour passed and there was a car horn sounding outside. "Jacob, I'm off out for an hour, I'll see you later." Connie called as she quickly made her exit. Jacob and Grace exchanged a concerned look. Ookay Gracie. Where do you think she's gone?" Jacob asked confused. Grace laughed. "I don't know; you should follow her." She giggled. Jacob stood up "Come on then firecracker lets go." Jacob said heading for the door quickly followed by Grace who hopped in the car and followed the car Connie had just got in. "Hmm, well I wasn't being serious Jacob but this could work." Grace laughed.

They followed the car in front for a while before Jacob realised who was driving. "She's with Charlie? What on earth is going on?" he muttered still following the car while Connie and Charlie were blissfully unaware they were being followed.

Still following the car, they pulled up at a cemetery. Jacob parked a little further behind Charlie's car so they didn't see them. He watched as Connie stepped out of the car with some flowers and headed to a black headstone ' ** _William chase, beloved father, will be missed by many. Rest in peace.'_**

Silently stepping out of the car Jacob headed over to where Connie was stood. Charlie noticed hi, first and smiled weakly. Connie was knelt on the ground talking quietly to the headstone. Jacob quietly sat next to her and wrapped an arm round her shoulder. "This is why you took the day off hmm?" he asked noticing the dates on the headstone. Connie's tearstained face turned to Jacob. "It would have been his 80th birthday- "she began but was overtaken by emotion.

After visiting her father's grave Connie, Jacob Grace and Charlie headed back to the house. Charlie stayed for a while to make sure Connie was okay. "I best be off." He smiled at Connie raising from his chair. Thank you for everything Charlie" Connie thanked as she gave him a tight hug "It means a lot." She added. Jacob also thanked Charlie as he left. "See you tomorrow?" Charlie asked. "You certainly will." Connie smiled before Charlie left.

"Before you ask, I go with Charlie every year, he's like my father figure since my dad … but I just didn't feel ready to mention it." Connie explained. Jacob laughed lightly "It's okay, I know, I shouldn't have followed you, I just thought you were acting strange that's all." Jacob admitted.

 **In the next chapter we meet the new consultant. any ideas who it might be?**


	23. Chapter 23

Monday morning soon rolled round for Connie and Jacob. They walked into work hand in hand before heading into Connie's office. Switching on her computer she placed her bag next to her chair before taking out her phone. "hey, did you hear my phone ring?" Connie asked as she noticed she had two missed calls from Meghan. "no, why?" Jacob asked. Connie shook her head before logging into her emails. "hopefully this new consultant will be able to pick up the pace here or they will struggle." Connie sighed scrolling down countless emails. Her eye pulled one out in particular. "Meghan emailed me...she doesn't usually do emailing." Connie said with a confused tone to her voice. "well, what does it say?" Jacob asked as he took a seat on the sofa in the office.

Before Connie had a chance to open the email there was a knock at the door. "come in." Connie summoned before clicking off her emails and looking to the door. Jacob kissed Connie on the head before heading out the door as Charlie walked in. "your new consultant is here." Charlie smiled. "oh, and they're early. Good start." Connie replied heading out to the ed to greet the new consultant.

Noticing a woman stood talking to Hansen she guessed that was the new consultant. "hello, you must be our new consultant." As the new consultant turned round a huge grin spread on Connie's face. "Meghan! Well this is a surprise." Connie smiled hugging Meghan. "didn't you know I was coming; I did email you"? Meghan asked confused. "ive not had the chance to read it yet Hun." Connie apologised.

Connie gave Meghan the grand tour and introduced her to the team before going through some paperwork while Meghan shadowed Dylan. Jacob waltzed into Connie's office all full of bounce. "so I'm guessing you like the new consultant?" Jacob joked. Connie just smirked. "somethings different with her. I was thinking maybe we should go out tonight and see if I could drag it out of her." Connie sighed. Jacob nodded in agreement. "well me and Gracie might as well grab a piazza and a few movies and let you two catch up then." He smiled wrapping his arms around Connie's waist. "are you sure you don't mind?" Connie asked. "I'm sure, you can find out what's brought her back to Holby and fill me in on all the gossip later." Jacob laughed.

 ** _Sorry its such a short chapter, but I will be updating soon, so this is just something small to keep you going until then._**


	24. Chapter 24

That evening after finishing work Connie took Meghan out to her favourite restaurant. "So, are you going to tell me why your back in Holby?" Connie asked taking a sip of water, as she was designated driver. "It was mostly in the email, have you had chance to read it?" Meghan replied looking at the menu to avoid eye contact. Connie looked down at her lap. "No, sorry, I haven't had the chance." Meghan remained quiet for a moment. "Read it now?" she probed. Connie rolled her eyes. "Meghan, you're here in person, so why can't you just tell me?" Connie sighed.

"Somethings can't be said out loud, it makes it all too real." Meghan replied. Connie raised her eyebrows before pulling her phone from her designer bag and scrolling through work emails to find the one from Meghan.

Connie's eyes scanned through the email, a wave of shock hitting her as she read it. "Meg, I'm sorry I didn't read this sooner!" Connie apologised putting the phone back in her bag. "Its fine, I know your busy, I just didn't want to have to go over things multiple times." Meghan smiled weakly. "So what's happening with Leon?" Connie asked sensitively from reading the email. "well, I just upped and left after that so I don't know. I took Evan I didn't even leave a note. For all we know I might have done him a favour." Meghan sighed clearly still processing the event that brought her back to Holby. "Meg, where are you staying?" Connie asked. Meghan avoided eye contact. "Just some hotel." Meghan replied.

Connie noticed the waiter bringing over their food and waited until he had left before continuing their conversation. "Right once we are finished here we are picking your things up and you're staying with me until you find a place of your own." Connie insisted. Meghan stayed silent still.

Connie decided a change of topic was needed. "So, how was work?" she smiled. "Do I have to give anyone the death stare tomorrow?" Connie laughed. Meghan laughed lightly as she ate. "Funnily enough no, everyone was lovely, I think this has been long overdue." Meghan smiled. "New Orleans was meant to be a temporary thing, never anything permanent so, I'm glad to be back where it all started." She added.

The finished their food and paid the bill before heading to the hotel. Connie was shocked at the size of the room Meghan had been staying in with a small child too. So Connie began moving the boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet and putting them in the car while Meghan packed up the rest and collecting Evan from the hotel nursery.

When they arrived back at Connie's, Jacob was in the process of carrying a sleeping Grace up to bed. "She's asleep already?" Connie asked quietly. Jacob nodded before carrying on up the stairs arriving back a few minutes later. "Meghan and Evan are going to be staying for a while, they need to find their own place and I said they could stay here while they house hunted." Connie smiled as Meghan carried a few boxes in. Jacob scooped the boxes off Meghan. "You two get Evan settled and I'll get the rest of the boxes in, there's a bottle of wine in the fridge with your names on it." He smiled. Connie kissed Jacobs cheek "Thank you babe, I'll explain later." She whispered.

About an hour had passed and Jacob had set up the spare rooms, one for Meghan and one for Evan who was now flat out asleep. The three adults sat talking about general hospital gossip before Meghan decided to call it a night. "Thank you for letting me stay, I'll try and sort something out as soon as." Meghan smiled as she heading up the stairs. "Don't worry, you are welcome here any time." Jacob smiled before wrapping his arm around Connie. Turning to face her his facial expression had a hundred questions written all over it. "Okay, let me explain, the email, it was harsh, she's been through so much and she was living in a hotel room Jacob, her and Evan- " Connie began. Jacob pulled her into a hug. "Con, calm down, start from the beginning, what did the email say?" Jacob asked. Connie sighed before explaining. "She said she'd been over in Holby for a week already, she had to get away from Leon, Jacob its awful." Jacob looked confused. "Why did she have to get away from him?" he asked, trying to fit together the puzzle. "He attacked her, really bad. She pretended to forgive him then when he left for work the next day packed everything up and got on a plane over here with evan. Jacob it took her a week to pluck up the courage to tell me that!" Connie sobbed. "Hey it's okay, your here for her now that's all that matters okay?" Jacob soothed. "I guess. I just feel awful." Connie sighed wiping away her tears.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been so busy with everything over Christmas. So hopefully will be having a few updates for you this week._**

A few weeks passed and Meghan had found her and Evan a new apartment in Holby just round the corner from Connie. Walking into work after dropping Evan at nursery she strutted her way into the changing room and changed into scrubs before getting to work seeing patients.

Connie arrived in resus after spending hours locking in her office surrounded by paperwork. Scanning the resus floor she noticed Meghan working with Jacob on a patient. "Dr Colemen, staff nurse Masters. How's the patient?" Connie asked picking up the patient notes and glancing at them while Jacob filled her in. "Colin McCain, involved in an rtc. Laceration to left foot. Just needing a few stitches but waiting blood and toxicology results." Connie nodded. "Can I steal Dr Colemen then please?" she smiled at Meghan. Jacob nodded. "Of course."

Meghan followed Connie out of resus and back into Connie's office. "Okay I get the sense this isn't a good thing." Meghan sighed leaning against the desk while Connie made a coffee for them both. "I want to talk to you about something." Connie sighed sitting on the couch. Meghan sat next to Connie taking a coffee out of her hand. "Go on." Meghan urged.

"Mr Griffin emailed me your notes from the hospital you worked at in New Orleans." Connie began. "Oh." Meghan sighed, knowing what was coming. "Why didn't you tell me?" Connie asked sympathetically. "What's to tell." Meghan retaliated. "I took 3 months off when Evan was born, went back to work for a week and then decided not to go back at all." Connie rolled her eyes. "There's more to it. You loved that job, the Meghan I know would have made it work with having Evan even though it's hard. What really happened?" Connie asked. Meghan looked at her lap silently for a moment. "That's where it all began. Since having Evan, Leon began to get controlling. Not wanting me to go to work. That was the first thing I gave up. Then it became going on nights out with friends, he made me feel guilty for leaving him with Evan for a few hours. It spiralled out of control over the past two years and we end up here." Meghan explained.

"Was he violent to you all that time?" Connie asked putting her hand on Meghan's. "No, just recently. That's why I got out when I did. When I visited a few months ago, that's when it started. I told him I was visiting my parents in Chester, so he couldn't track me down when I moved over here permeant." Connie pulled her friend into a hug "You waited for an opportunity to leave? I'm proud you got out of there, but you should have talked to me Meghan!" Connie stated.

Later that shift Jacob and Meghan were talking in the staff room "She will love that! Jacob I'm so glad!" Meghan gushed as her and Jacob chatted as Connie walked in. "Glad about what?" Connie asked suspiciously. "That's for me to know and you to find out, I'm off see you tomorrow" Meghan grinned as she walked out of the staff room and headed home. Connie turned to Jacob. "So?" she asked puzzled. Jacob shook his head "What she said." He laughed.

 ** _Sorry it's a short chapter but when I can I will have a bigger one up for you x_**


	26. Chapter 26

For the following few days Connie got the sense that she was out of the loop over something. It seemed like Jacob was keeping a secret from her, and everyone seemed to know about it and that bugged her

Waking up on Sunday morning Connie had every intention to talk to Jacob about what he was keeping from her. Grace had stayed at a friends the night before and was going out with them before coming home later that afternoon which gave Connie the opportunity to chat to Jacob. Her warm feet hit the cold wooden floor as she headed to the bathroom, her head pounding and stomach churning. She sat on the side of the bath and thought about why she felt so ill. It wasn't as if she had been drinking the night before. She took her phone out of her dressing gown pocket and checked the calendar for some dates. She grinned to herself before heading downstairs to make breakfast. She made a pot of coffee before getting herself a glass of water and sipping it while waiting for Jacob to wake up.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "This is a nice surprise." Jacob smiled as he saw the breakfast Connie had layed out on the table. Connie got up and poured Jacob a mug of coffee before handing it to him. "I could get used to this. What's the occasion?" Jacob asked wrapping his free arm round her waist.

"Well Mr Masters. I was hoping I could drag that dirty little secret of yours out of you." She grinned. Jacob laughed. "No way. A secrets a secret, end of." He grinned back. Connie pouted sulking at the response she had gotten, "oh now come on, you know that doesn't work with me anymore. You'll find out when the times right. I promise." He smiled before they sat down to eat.

"Jacob I need to talk to you." Connie said turning the atmosphere tense at they cleared plates away. Jacob stopped in his tracks and looked at Connie. "Go on. "he replied waiting. "Well, this morning I didn't feel to good when I woke up. I checked my period tracker on my phone." She said waiting for Jacob to latch on to what she was saying. "Okay, and?" Jacob asked still not getting it. "My periods late Jacob, I might be pregnant!" she smiled.

Jacob wrapped both arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. "Have you taken a test?" Jacob asked with the biggest grin on his face. Connie shook her head remembering the last time she had taken a test behind Jacobs back. "No, I wanted to tell you first." She laughed. "Okay, let's get dressed and go and get one then." Jacob smiled before they both headed upstairs to get dressed and head out.

About half an hour later Connie and Jacob were sat on the side of the bath, a strip of plastic staring at them. Three minutes seemed like a lifetime. When Jacobs phone timer beeped they looked at each other. This was it. Connie reached for the pregnancy test. Taking a deep breath, she turned it over. Her eyes scanned the test. Watering at the result. Negative. Giving the test to Jacob she walked out of the bathroom tears streaming down her face.

"Connie, wait." Jacob called following her after seeing the test. Connie sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Jacob knelt down at her level so he could see her face. "Look at me." He told her. She glanced up, tears already staining her face. "We knew this was a possibility Con. Please don't cry." He soothed. Connie shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't give you what we both want." Connie sighed heavily. Jacob shook his head "Don't be silly Connie. This isn't your fault. We can keep trying okay? Come here." He said pulling her into his arms.

They were disturbed by a knock at the door. "I'll go." Jacob said getting up to go to the door. Connie followed wondering who it was at this time of the morning as Grace wasn't due back until later. Jacob opened the door. "Hello, is Connie Beauchamp there?" a soft female voice spoke. Jacob turned kissing Connie on the head before leaving her to talk to the person at the door.

Connie stepped forward her eyes glancing over the girl stood in front of her. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes. The girl mirror Connie's posture, was thin like Connie, even the freckles on her face matched. "Hello mum" the girl spoke.


	27. Chapter 27

Connie stood glancing at the young girl in front of her. "I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come." The girl huffed before turning to walk away. Connie grabbed her arm, "Olivia, wait." She sighed. "Come here, for goodness sake." She added pulling Olivia into a hug. "Come in, we have some catching up to do." Connie smiled before noticing a small suitcase at the side of Olivia. "I can get the guest room made up too if you like?" Connie said signalling to the case. "About that, - "Olivia began. "You don't need to explain." Connie interrupted before picking up the case and taking it inside followed by Olivia. "Jacob, you couldn't give us some space, could you? Maybe go pick up Grace and take her for brunch?" she asked sweetly. Jacob agreed and headed out to get Grace.

When Olivia and Connie were finally alone there was an awkward silence. "Grace…. she's my half-sister, right?" Olivia asked finally plucking up the courage to begin asking questions. Connie nodded. "I really don't want to sound rude, I love the fact you're here and I'm so pleased to see you, but why did you come here Olivia?" Connie asked. Olivia sighed. "It's grandma, she hasn't got long. She doesn't know who I am anymore, her care nurse says she's deteriorating by the day, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave." Olivia explained allowing tears to fall from her face. "darling! You should have told me sooner; I would have been there like a shot." Connie soothed taking hold of her daughter's hand. "how long? How long does she have left?" Connie asked. Olivia shrugged. "a few days. "she replied. Connie's heart sank. "has she been at home the whole time?" Connie asked. Olivia shook her head "I had to have her placed in a care home when she got too much, I missed too many days of school and the teachers knew something was wrong so they arranged for the doctor to assess her and that's what they decided."

A few moments of silence engulfed the room until Olivia's phone rang. "hello, yes. Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." Olivia threw her phone in her handbag and got up quickly "I've got to go, its grandma, she's getting worse." She informed Connie before reaching back into her bag to retrieve her phone to call a taxi "hi can I have a taxi- "she began only to have Connie take her phone off her and hang up the call. "I'm coming with you. She's my mum at the end of the day, I need to take some responsibility for this mess I left you in." Connie smiled weakly before leaving a note for Jacob and heading out to the car.

"what about Grace?" Olivia asked as got into Connie's car. "Jacob will look after her." Connie smiled looking at Olivia who had a worried look on her face. "listen liv, everything is going to be okay, we will get through this, and be a proper family just like we should have been from the start." Connie said before starting the engine and beginning to drive.

An hour later they arrived at the care home where Connie's mum had been staying. "were here to see Marie chase." She spoke strongly as they entered the reception. A nurse nodded before getting them both to sign the visitors book before taking them into a small room where Marie had been looked after. As they approached the door a nurse came out of the room. "Olivia, hi, go on through." The nurse smiled sweetly letting them enter the room.

When they walked in a different nurse followed them in. "she's in a coma but she can still hear you, it helps to talk." The nurse said before checking some notes and leaving. Olivia awkwardly sat next to her grandma's bed, Connie sat beside Olivia.

Olivia took Marie's hand in hers and smiled softly. "hi gran, its Olivia, mums here too." She said awkwardly. Connie placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. As she did her phone began to ring, looking at the caller id she flicked it onto silent. Olivia turned to Connie. "maybe you should talk to her, I don't know what to say." She suggested. Connie nodded before switching places with Olivia. "hey mum, it's been a while. I'm sorry ive not been in touch, you know what I'm like." she sighed. "you've done such a good job with Olivia, she's turned into the loveliest girl, so polite, you did a much better job than I could have. Grace is growing up fast too, she's 12 now- "Connie was cut off by the sound of machines beeping. Olivia's eyes glazed over as she watched in horror frozen as the world skipped past her eyes.

A few moments passed and she was snapped back to reality. "I'm so sorry liv." Connie said softly as she hugged Olivia. "she's gone."


	28. Chapter 28

**_Sorry it's been a while, I've been super busy with working again. I'm hoping to get some more updates sorted in the next week or so, also, some more stories coming up soon too._**

Olivia stood in a daze watching people as they busied round. "Come on, let's get you home." Connie sighed placing her hand on Olivia's back as they walked to the exit after they said their goodbyes.

They were both quiet the journey home, until Olivia decided to break the ice a bit. "So, Grace doesn't know of me then?" she asked. Connie sighed "I think it would have just confused her as to why you didn't live with us too. It was simpler she knew little." She explained. "But I'll explain it to her when we get home, and we need to arrange picking up the rest of your things too." She added. Olivia looked surprised, "I didn't say I was moving in. I was only meant to be staying a few days' mum." Olivia explained as they pulled into the drive. Connie took the key out of the ignition before looking back at Olivia. "It's long overdue that you come home, you belong here." Connie smiled as they got out of the car and headed into the house. "Expect a few fireworks." Connie said taking a deep breath before entering the house.

"Hello." Connie called through the corridor as she took her shoes off. "Hi sweet cheeks, wondered where you had gotten to. That note was hard to read" Jacob smiled as he saw Connie walk into the lounge. "What did that girl want before? Seemed important." He added unaware Olivia was there until it was too late. "Olivia, this is Jacob, my, erm, boyfriend." Connie smiled awkwardly as it felt weird calling Jacob her boyfriend. Olivia said hi shyly "Sit down." Connie told Olivia pointing to the sofa "Grace, come here." Connie shouted from the stair case. "What's going on con?" Jacob asked. "You are going to find out." She replied. Grace came running down the stairs. "Sit down, both of you, this is important." Connie smiled sitting next to Olivia, taking her hand in hers.

"There is so much to say, quite frankly I don't know where to begin." Connie said taking a deep breath. "Grace, you remember your gran Marie, don't you?" she asked watching as Grace nodded her head. "Well, you will remember that she wasn't well, won't you?" she added and again watched as Grace nodded. "She passed away this afternoon, I'm sorry." She explained watching Grace as her eyes filled up, Jacob put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "That's not all." Connie added. "This is Olivia, your sister." Connie said squeezing Olivia's hand tightly.

"I don't have a sister." Grace argued. Connie smiled and shuffled close to Grace before explaining. "Gracie, I want you to listen to me. When I was, young I fell pregnant with Olivia," she began glancing at Jacob who looked gobsmacked too. "When she was born Granma, Marie brought her up as her own, I moved out went to uni, we kept in touch. When I was on my feet, after I had you we gave Olivia the choice of where she wanted to live. She wanted to stay where she was, so we agreed to keep in touch, Olivia knows all about you but me and grandma Marie agreed we would introduce you both to each other when you were older."

Grace looked between Connie and Jacob, not knowing what to make of the situation that had just unfolded. "Gracie, say something?" Connie prompted. Grace rose from her seat and ran upstairs without saying a word.

Connie got up to follow her but Jacob stopped her. "Let her be, she needs time to digest everything." He advised. Connie nodded before wrapping her arms around him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, - "she began. "Its fine con, you had your reasons, just give Grace time."Jacob interrupted.

 ** _There will be another update to follow this in the next week…see you then!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Sorry again, it's been a while. I have just got back from holiday so thought I would update._**

 ** _What did you all think of the last chapter? What do you think Grace will make of having an older sister? Are you ready to see?_**

"Grace darling dinners ready" Connie shouted up the stairs, Grace still hadn't come down, or spoken to anyone since finding out that she had an older sister.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs, Connie braced herself for the storm that would follow but to her surprise Grace was quiet. She didn't make eye contact with wither Connie or Olivia but instead sat straight at the table and checked her phone, occasionally tapping away.

"Come on now buttercup, you know the rules, no phone at the table." Jacob smiled holding his hand out for Grace's phone. Grace glared at Jacob before continuing to tap away. "Grace." Jacob said sternly. Connie rolled her eyes before placing a plate of food in front of Grace and sweeping the phone out of her daughter's hands before she could argue.

"You will get this back when you have learnt some manners lady." Connie sighed sitting down next to Jacob, Olivia opposite. Grace sat staring at the plat in front of her still not speaking.

"So, Olivia, what are you studying at school?" Jacob asked making conversation, gaining a thankful smile from his girlfriend but a death stare from Grace. "Phycology, medicine, history, and science." Olivia smiled "I want to be a doctor, like mum." She beamed. Grace rolled her eyes "No you don't." Grace snarled. "That's enough, thank you." Jacob replied. Connie placed her hand on Jacob's arm as she felt the tension in his body rise, his patience wearing thin. "No, it's fine, Grace do you want to expand on that statement? I'm sure You would like to tell Olivia why she doesn't want to be like me?" she said kindly, trying to coax Grace into talking.

Grace laughed. "Your life is a train wreck, you're a workaholic, who doesn't have time for the one daughter she has, then another comes swanning back and she's the best thing since sliced bread. Your boss everyone around at work and they all hate you." Grace said rising from the table a heading back upstairs.

Connie raised her eyebrow at Jacob then turned to Olivia. "She will come around, I promise." She smiled "I don't think she will, maybe I'm best staying at a friend for a while, until she digests everything?" Olivia suggested. "No sweet pea, your mums right Grace will come round eventually, she just has to throw a tantrum first." Jacob laughed.

The trio finished their dinner then sat down and watched a film. Halfway through the film they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Jac? What can I do for you?" Jacob asked as he opened the door.

"Where's Grace?" Jac asked panicked as she walked in. "Upstairs why?" Connie replied as she joined Jacob. Jac passed Connie her phone before darting upstairs.

Connie glanced at the phone, reading a series of texts from Grace to Jac. Connie quickly handed the phone to Jacob before following Jac up the stairs.

"Connie, I need some water, now!" Jac shouted as Connie was halfway up the stairs. "I'll get it" shouted Olivia, heading to the kitchen and then up the stairs.

Connie reached graces room, Olivia not far behind. She heard an odd noise coming from the room, before pushing the door open, taking the glass from Olivia and telling her to wait downstairs.

As Connie turned into graces room her face lost its colour.

"Gracie, oh my god, what have you done." She said tears began to stream don her face. Jac took the glass from Connie's hand and guided it to Grace's mouth. "Little sips, come on love." Jac soothed rubbing Grace's back.

Connie's eyes darted round the floor, tablets scattered all over, so many she couldn't count, graces phone on the floor, smashed. Connie hadn't even noticed it was missing from the kitchen drawer. In the middle of the floor Jac sat rocking Grace, Connie didn't know what to do. "We need to get you checked over." She said kneeling down to Grace's level. Grace didn't make eye contact but instead nuzzled into Jac's shoulder. Jac continued to rub Grace's back. "Right come on, let's go, your mum is right." Jac said slowly standing up than holding her hands out to help Grace up.

Grace stood, swaying as she rose. "You're not coming" Grace argued staring at Connie. "She has to, you need a parent with you." Jac defended. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." She added as they walked down the stairs being met by Jacob and Olivia. Jacob rubbed Grace's shoulder as she passed but she just shrugged it off.

The ride to the hospital was silence. Grace refused to speak to Connie, Jac kept trying to prompt a conversation but nothing was returned.

After checking into the hospital news quickly spread to the ed that Grace had attempted an overdose and wasn't talking to Connie, gossip quickly spread and Connie could feel her ears burning.

After being checked over and given to all clear Grace was discharged quickly. "Right, let's get you home, and we can talk about this." Connie sighed putting her arm round Grace.

Grace pulled her mum off her. "You don't get it, do you? You caused this. I don't want to be near you, I would rather you not be here!" Grace snapped walking off quickly. Jac turned to Connie and squeezed her hand tightly. "I'll take her to mine, she will feel better in the morning and I'll bring her home, once she's got a clear head she will, come around. You know what she is like. No matter what she says, she always comes back to you, she adores you!" Jac reassured. Connie nodded and let a stray tear run down her cheek. "Come here, it will all work out." Jac soothed.

 ** _So, do we think Grace will come round to the idea of having a sister or is there something else underlying that Connie hasn't noticed?_**


End file.
